


My Son's Teacher

by cubhyunjae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin is a baby, Kyungsoo is a baby, M/M, Some of these characters are there if you squint, implied baekxing, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Chanyeol's son Jongin gets in trouble at school. Chanyeol goes in to discuss it with his teacher. Chanyeol is taken back by how gorgeous the male is. How is he going to survive the conference he has to have with him later?
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	My Son's Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the ending it kind of sucks. Should I make a spin off for Jongin and Kyungsoo?

The first day of school. The day young children and parents both get excited for. Today was Jongin’s first ever day of school. He woke up thirty minutes early from how excited he was. He just needed his dad to help him get dressed. Jongin walks into his dad’s room and crawls up on the bed. 

“Daddy. It’s time for school,” Jongin shakes his dad’s arm slightly. 

The large male grumbles and buries his head more into the pillow. He really didn’t want to wake up this early. 

“Daddy!” Jongin giggles and shakes him more.

“Five more minutes,” Chanyeol mumbles and pulls Jongin close to his chest. 

“Daddy! Kyungie is coming soon!” Jongin wiggles his tiny body out of Chanyeol’s arms and begins to jump on the bed.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol groans as Jongin continues to jump around him. 

“Up! Up! Up! Up!” Jongin giggles loudly while bouncing. 

Chanyeol smirks and quickly grabs Jongin before standing up on the bed making his son scream.

“DADDY PUT DOWN!” Jongin screeches and laughs. 

Chanyeol laughs and flops onto the bed with Jongin in his arms. Jongin laughs happily before snuggling into Chanyeol’s chest more. Chanyeol grins and kisses Jongin’s cheek before getting up and taking the small boy to his bedroom. Chanyeol walks over to Jongin’s dresser and gets out Jongin’s uniform for school. Jongin strips from his pajamas and yawns. Chanyeol chuckles and helps Jongin put his uniform on. 

“Awwh, look at you cutie boy,” Chanyeol grins and blows a raspberry on Jongin’s cheek.

Jongin squeals and hugs Chanyeol tightly, “Daddy? Can I wear mommy’s necklace?” Jongin asks smiling. 

Chanyeol nods his head and pulls out the thin gold necklace with a small heart pendant. He puts it on Jongin and smiles brightly, “You know mommy loves you right?”

“I know daddy. I love mommy too. She always watch over us,” Jongin smiles and kisses Chanyeol’s nose. 

Chanyeol smiles at his son then picks Jongin up and spins him around making Jongin giggle loudly and wiggle in his dad’s hands. Chanyeol laughs and sets Jongin down and watches as he runs to the door when it opens. 

“KYUNGIE!” Jongin squeals and hugs him tightly while smiling brightly. 

“Hi Nini. I missed you lots,” Kyungsoo hugs him tightly and giggles softly. 

“Hey Channie,” Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol and smiles at their sons who are lost in conversation. 

“Thank you for taking him. My boss is being a downright bitch,” Chanyeol groans and shakes his head. 

“No need to thank me Chanyeol. I know how Jongin is when it comes to Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun giggles as he sees Jongin making faces at Kyungsoo, “You ready to go boys?” 

“Yes dad!” Kyungsoo giggles and looks at Baekhyun.

“Yes Uncie Baek!” Jongin hums and holds Kyungsoo’s hand happily. 

“Alright! Jongin give daddy kisses and then we’ll leave,” Baekhyun smiles brightly. 

Jongin runs to Chanyeol and hugs him tightly before sloppily kissing his cheek, “Bye daddy.” 

“Bye baby. I’ll come pick you up from Uncle Baekhyun’s house after work okay?” Chanyeol smiles to which Jongin nods his head. 

Baekhyun waves at Chanyeol as he takes the boys to his car and gets them buckled in. Chanyeol sighs and watches Baekhyun leave before walking to his room to get ready for work. Chanyeol strips himself of his pajamas then walks towards his closet and eyes his clothes. 

“What to wear,” Chanyeol mumbles to himself then picks out a light blue button up and some black slacks. 

Chanyeol puts on his outfit and tops it off with a black leather belt. He slips his shoes on before walking to the bathroom and getting himself ready. Chanyeol sighs and walks to Jongin’s room. Chanyeol grabs Jongin’s favorite blanket before stuffing it in his work bag. Chanyeol walks out of the bedroom trying not to cry. He shakes his head and walks out of the house before locking the door and walking to his car. Chanyeol gets in his car before taking a minute to look at the carseat in his backseat. 

“God damnit Jongin. What am I gonna do without you?” Chanyeol mutters before laughing as he wipes the tears from his eyes and driving to the office where he works at.

Chanyeol drives into the office parking lot once he arrives at the office. He hums softly and parks his car in his parking spot and looks at the carseat once again. He shakes his head and gets out of the car before walking inside the office building. 

“Hi Mister Park,” the receptionist, who Chanyeol believes is named Yifan, waves at Chanyeol. 

“Hello Yifan,” Chanyeol smiles and walks towards his office. 

Chanyeol walks inside his office and sits down sighing. He turns on his computer and cracks his neck. 

“Chanyeol,” Amber smirks as she walks inside the office of the taller male. 

“I swear if you tell me Tiffany already wants to see me, I’ll break my computer right here,” Chanyeol looks at Amber who laughs and shakes her head. 

“Tiffany said she sent you reports that need summarized by the meeting today at one,” Amber smiles and looks at Chanyeol, “How are you doing?” 

“I’m good. I promise. Now I have reports to do,” Chanyeol smiles at Amber who nods her head and leaves the office. 

Chanyeol looks at his work bag and bites his lip. He gets out Jongin’s blanket and puts it over his legs before starting the reports he was given by Tiffany. Chanyeol sighs and plays with the end of the blanket before going back to the reports. He hums softly and continues to do his reports before getting a phone call from Baekhyun. He quickly answers in panic.

“Is he okay? Did something happen?” Chanyeol asks in panic. 

“He’s fine silly. He’s okay. I was calling to ask if it was okay if I took the boys to get ice cream after school,” Baekhyun giggles softly. 

“Yeah. It’s okay. Sorry for freaking out. I’m just nervous ya know?” Chanyeol runs his fingers through the blanket. 

“I know. I know you are. It’s okay though. You don’t need to worry,” Baekhyun hums softly, putting Chanyeol’s mind at ease. 

“I know. It’s just his first year, and we talked about Jiwoo before he left so I’m on edge,” Chanyeol continues to type up the reports and shakes his head. 

“That’s understandable. I got to meet his teacher when I took him in. He’s a very nice guy. He’s also very attractive,” the smirk was evident in Baekhyun’s voice as he spoke making Chanyeol scoff. 

“Stop trying to set me up,” Chanyeol laughs and shakes his head as he does the reports, “Alright. Well, I was given reports by Tiffany so I better finish these before it’s off with my head.”

“Bye Yeollie! I’ll see you after work,” Bakehyun hangs up as Chanyeol delves into the reports not noticing Jongdae walk into his office. 

“You must really miss your kid,” Jongdae smirks causing Chanyeol to scream and hit his knee on the glass desk. 

“Jesus Christ Jongdae!” Chanyeol grumbles and shakes his head. 

“Sorry. Tiffany wants to see you,” Jongdae smirks as he leaves the office. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Chanyeol groans and puts Jongin’s blanket over his shoulder as he walks to Tiffany’s office. 

He knocks on the door and bites his lip as a quiet come in is heard. Chanyeol walks inside brightly lit office. Random drawings, reports, and files were taped to the wall. The small coffee table was littered with paper that Chanyeol couldn’t recognize. He walks over to the desk and smiles at Tiffany. 

“Welcome back Chanyeol,” Tiffany smirks and looks at Chanyeol who sheepishly smiles, “I see you miss Jongin,” she smiles acknowledging the yellow blanket on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“Ah yeah. It’s hard not working with him being around. I miss him a lot,” Chanyeol blushes lightly and shakes his head. 

“That’s understandable. Once you have those reports done, you can finish the work at home,” Tiffany smiles at Chanyeol. 

“Seriously?” Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion. 

“Stop looking like a lost puppy before I change my mind,” Tiffany smirks making Chanyeol dart out of her office. 

________________

The next couple of days continued like that. Chanyeol would come in, do his reports, go to the board meeting, and then go home to finish his work for the day. He quite enjoyed his time to work from home. However, today Tiffany asked him to stay the entire day. Chanyeol obliged, knowing he would get axed if he didn’t. It was noon, right when he finished his reports that he got a call from Jongin’s school. 

“Park Chanyeol speaking,” Chanyeol smacks his forehead as he answers the phone. 

“Hi. Is there anyway you can come to the school? Jongin and Kyungsoo both are in a little bit of trouble and Jongin won’t stop crying for you,” a male’s voice, who Chanyeol could listen to for hours, softly spoke through the phone. 

“Yeah of course. I’ll be on my way immediately,” Chanyeol smiles before standing up from his chair and walking over to Tiffany’s office. 

“Thank you. Oh! I’m Mister Oh, Jongin’s teacher by the way. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you,” Mr. Oh hangs up as Chanyeol walks into Tiffany’s office unannounced. 

“Jesus Chanyeol!” Tiffany puts her small makeup mirror and lipstick away. 

“Sorry. I have to leave. It’s an emergency. Jongin got in trouble at school and now he’s sobbing,” Chanyeol bites his lip and frowns. 

“Go. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Tiffany smiles and shoos Chanyeol out of her office. 

Chanyeol runs to his car and gets in before driving off to Jongin’s school. Chanyeol sighs softly and hopes that Jongin hasn’t done anything to get him expelled already. Chanyeol parks in the parking lot of Jongin’s school before walking inside and going to the office. 

“Hi! How can I help you today?” the woman at the front desk smiles brightly at Chanyeol. 

“I was just called by Mister Oh to come to his classroom,” Chanyeol smiles at her. 

“Oh yes! Room twelve,” she smiles as Chanyeol nods before leaving the office and walking to room twelve. 

Chanyeol shyly knocks on the door before entering the classroom. Jongin immediately runs to Chanyeol and hugs him while crying loudly. Chanyeol picks Jongin up and holds him close while rubbing his back. 

“Hey hey hey. You’re okay baby. You’re okay Nini,” Chanyeol plays with Jongin’s hair as his son continues to cry into his chest. 

A tall blonde male walks over to Chanyeol and smiles, “You must be Chanyeol. I’m Mister Oh, but you can call me Sehun. Why don’t we go to my desk and talk?” 

Chanyeol nods his head as he blushes a deep red. He walks towards the desk and sits in front of Sehun’s desk, holding a sniffling Jongin. 

“I want you to know, that he hasn’t done anything serious. Mister Zhang is talking to Kyungsoo’s father about how we can help. Everyday, we have a quiet time. It’s a time where the kids can basically do anything they want as long as it’s quiet. I have quiet time around the same time Mister Zhang does. Jongin asked to go to the bathroom so I told him he could. Instead of going to the bathroom little one over here snuck into Kyungsoo’s class to be with him,” Sehun smiles brightly at Jongin who sniffles and hides his face in Chanyeol’s chest. 

“Oh my. I’m so sorry. Jongin is very attached to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are the only two people in my life that love him just as much as I do. Jongin’s mother died when Jongin was born and Kyungsoo has been Jongin’s lifeline really. He says that Kyungsoo is his boyfriend and they’re forever,” Chanyeol chuckles as Jongin whines and hides his face. 

Sehun frowns and looks at Jongin before smiling, “I was talking to Mister Zhang and we have come to an agreement that during quiet time, Jongin can either go to Mister Zhang’s classroom or Kyungsoo can come to mine. I want Jongin to be comfortable and happy, and if that’s what makes him happy then we will make it happen. I hate to see him cry. He’s become one of my favorite kids here. He’s so energetic and he’s very smart,” Sehun grins and gently pinches Jongin’s cheek. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Jongin giggles and snuggles Chanyeol. 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me. He’s honestly my favorite human being in the whole wide world,” Chanyeol kisses Jongin’s cheeks making the small boy squeal and giggle loudly. 

“Of course! Oh by the way, we have parent teacher conferences coming up soon. Do you want to sign up now?” Sehun grabs his binder and smiles. 

“Oh! Yeah,” Chanyeol blushes lightly and grabs a pen from his pocket. 

Chanyeol chuckles softly as Jongin makes faces at Sehun. Sehun grins and makes faces back at Jongin. Chanyeol looks at the binder and signs up for the date he knows Tiffany will be able to let him leave early. Chanyeol smiles at Sehun as he grabs his binder and looks at the date. 

“Sorry for little one sneaking out,” Chanyeol smiles as Jongin blushes a deep red. 

“No need to be sorry. It’s okay,” Sehun stands up and walks towards the door, “Jongin, starting tomorrow you can see Kyungsoo during quiet time okay?” Sehun smiles at the small boy in Chanyeol’s arms. 

“Okay! Thank you Sehunnie!” Jongin smiles and snuggles into his father. 

“You’re welcome Nini,” Sehun pinches his cheek softly while smiling, “I’ll see you next week?” Sehun turns to look at Chanyeol and smiles. 

Chanyeol nods his head and holds Jongin on his hip with one arm and Jongin’s backpack on his other arm, “Next week. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye Sehun,” Chanyeol smiles at Sehun before walking out of the room and seeing Baekhyun and Kyungsoo waiting for them. 

“Hey. Wanna go see Uncle Jongdae and Auntie Amber?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo and Jongin. 

“YES!” Both boys squeal and giggle. 

Chanyeol chuckles softly and walks to his car and buckles Jongin into his car seat. Kyungsoo gets into his car seat for Chanyeol’s car. Baekhyun hums and gets into the passenger seat in Chanyeol’s car. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were fortunate enough to live close enough to the school that they could walk. Chanyeol turns on the radio and hums along to the song playing while driving to his office building to visit Amber and Jongdae. 

“Daddy’s face got red when he met Sehunnie hyung!” Jongin loudly announces to Kyungsoo. 

“Really? Dad got red with Yixing hyungie!” Kyungsoo tells Jongin and giggles loudly. 

“Will you two be quiet?” Chanyeol blushes once again at the thought of Sehun and drives to his office. 

Baekhyun giggles and shakes his head as he sings along to the song while they drive. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and pulls into the parking lot of the office building. He pulls into his designated parking spot before turning the car off and opening his door. He opens Jongin’s door and gets him out of the car seat. He picks him up and holds him on his hip happily. 

“Let’s go see your favorite uncle and auntie,” Chanyeol smirks at Baekhyun who scoffs but giggles. 

Both males walk inside the office building and immediately walk into the open elevator. They chuckle softly as Chanyeol presses the button to the floor he works on. 

“Hey daddy? When see Uncle Seokie?” Jongin asks as he lies his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“Soon baby,” Chanyeol smiles at Jongin as they step off the elevator. 

They walk towards Amber’s office when Chanyeol stops from the loud voices he heard coming from Amber’s open office. 

“There has to be a reason you’re so hard on him Tiff. He’s a good guy alright? He does everything he can for this company and for Jongin. He’s trying alright?” Amber sighs and rubs her temples. 

“I’m not going to be here forever Amber. If he can take care of his son, do these reports, and still remain at the top, he can run this company,” Tiffany smirks and rolls her eyes. 

Chanyeol blushes when Jongin screeches seeing Amber. 

“AUNTIE!” Jongin screams and makes grabby hands. 

Chanyeol laughs and lets his son down as he runs towards Amber and hugs her tightly. Kyungsoo grins and runs towards Amber as well. Chanyeol snorts when Jongdae comes up and gets ignored by the kids. 

“This is Jongdaephobic,” Jongdae shakes his head. 

“Did you buy them a three pound gummy bear?” Chanyeol smirks at Jongdae who rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

Jongdae smiles as Jongin realizes that he’s there and runs to him.

“I got in trouble today!” Jongin giggles as he hugs Jongdae. 

“I heard. What for?” Jongdae asks and smiles. 

“I went and saw Kyungie!” Jongin giggles more and looks at Kyungsoo who was talking to Amber.

“You really are in love with him, aren’t you,” Jongdae smiles and shakes his head. 

“Mmhm! He’s my boyfriend! I love him lots and lots!” Jongin looks at Jongdae and smiles, “When can we see Uncle Seokie again?” 

“Hmm soon pumpkin. He’s been very busy at work,” Jongdae smiles then laughs when Jongin nods and runs to Kyungsoo, “So how was the teacher?” 

Chanyeol gets lost in thought as he thinks of Sehun. His glasses perfectly rimmed his eyes making him look a tad bit more sophisticated. The button up shirt clung to his torso beautifully, leaving little to imagine. His voice was absolutely delicious and Chanyeol could hear him speak for hours. 

“Earth to Chanyeol?” Baekhyun waves his hand in front of Chanyeol’s face before laughing. 

“That hot huh?” Jongdae laughs and shakes his head. 

“Shut up. He’s my son’s teacher,” Chanyeol groans and then shakes his head, “I’m gonna die during his conference.” 

Baekhyun giggles and shakes his head while watching his son interact with Amber and Tiffany. Baekhyun could also agree that the conference would be the death of him. 

________________

Today was the day of the conference and Chanyeol wanted to die. Tiffany had given him the full day off to prepare since Jongin came in an announced some very interesting news. Jongdae still makes fun of him to this day. Chanyeol just hopes Jongin doesn’t spill his embarrassing moment to his teacher. Chanyeol looks at Jongin who swings his legs and hums happily. 

“Can I wear my bear hat?” Jongin tilts his head and squeals when Chanyeol nods. 

Chanyeol chuckles and puts the fuzzy, brown hat on Jongin’s head. Jongin jumps up and makes grabby hands at Chanyeol. Chanyeol picks him up and smiles softly. He walks over to the front door and grabs Jongin’s shoes. He sets Jongin on the counter and puts the shoes on his son before slipping his own shoes on. Chanyeol picks Jongin back up before leaving the house and locks it up. Chanyeol walks to the car and puffs his cheeks out. He stretches and shakes his head as he puts Jongin in the car seat. 

“Jongin don’t you dare embarrass me,” Chanyeol looks at his son and kisses his cheek.

“I promise daddy!” Jongin giggles happily and kicks his feet after Chanyeol buckles him in.

Chanyeol gets into the car and starts it before starting his short drive to the school. He puffs his cheeks out and shakes his head at the thought of being near that teacher of sin. Chanyeol nods to himself as he pulls into the parking lot of Jongin’s school. Chanyeol turns his car off and shakily gets out of the car. He gets Jongin out and begins to walk into the school with his son and to Sehun’s classroom. When the two got there, Sehun was busy with another student. Chanyeol sets Jongin down and smiles brightly as Jongin walks to drawings on the outside of the classroom. 

“That’s us daddy!” Jongin points to his drawing and smiles brightly. 

“Is that mommy?” Chanyeol asks and bites his lip. 

“Mmhm! Sehunnie helped me!” Jongin giggles and then scoots out of the way when his friend and parents leave. 

“You guys can come in,” Sehun smiles as Chanyeol and Jongin walk inside the classroom, “How is my favorite little bear?” 

“I’m good!” Jongin runs up and hugs Sehun while Sehun laughs and hugs back. 

Chanyeol smiles and shakily sits down on the chair in front of Sehun’s desk. Jongin walks over to Chanyeol and sits in his lap. 

“Okay so, Jongin is at the top of his class. He’s doing great in everything. He even has become friends with just about everyone in this classroom. He’s very energetic, which has gotten him into a tiny bit of trouble,” Sehun grins at Jongin who whines and blushes.

“What did he do now?” Chanyeol chuckles softly and holds Jongin. 

“He just likes to talk to his friends. It’s okay. Kyungsoo and him often change classrooms for quiet time because Jongin has friends in both classes. He gets quite jealous when someone tries to hug Kyungsoo though,” Sehun smiles and winks at Jongin. 

“My Kyungie,” Jongin pouts and looks at Chanyeol, “Sehunnie? Are you a daddy?” Jongin tilts his head. 

“No I’m not Nini. I don’t have any children,” Sehun smiles softly at the child. 

“Oh perfect! You can be my daddy too!” Jongin giggles causing Chanyeol to choke on his own spit.

“I can’t do that silly. You have a daddy!” Sehun laughs and looks at Jongin. 

“But daddy talks about you a lot! He kept saying your name while he was in the sho-” Jongin gets cut off by Chanyeol covering Jongin’s mouth. 

“Okay. Enough from you chatterbox,” Chanyeol blushes a deep red. 

“Oh really?” Sehun smirks at Chanyeol. 

“I apologize. Jongin doesn’t know when to shut up,” Chanyeol smiles at Jongin who giggles happily. 

“No need to apologize. It’s cute. Would you like to maybe go on a date later?” Sehun smiles at Chanyeol. 

“Today?” Chanyeol asks while blushing. 

“Sure! My last conference is at six, so if you want to wait until then to eat, all three of us can go out,” Sehun smiles and pulls out his phone. 

“Yeah. That would be great. I’d really enjoy that,” Chanyeol smiles and takes Sehun’s phone and puts his number in it, “I’ll be here at six to pick you up.” 

“Great. I look forward to it,” Sehun winks and watches Chanyeol and Jongin walk towards the door, “Oh and Yeol? Make sure the kid is asleep before you’re in the shower doing that,” Sehun smirks as Chanyeol blushes and darts out of the room. 

Chanyeol takes Jongin to the cafe right by Baekhyun’s house and laughs when he sees Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol walks over and sits next to Baekhyun who screeches not realizing it was Chanyeol. 

“So loud Uncie Baek,” Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s hand and giggles happily. 

“How was the conference?” Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol who glares at Jongin while blushing, “He didn’t.” 

“Oh but he did,” Chanyeol chuckles softly and smiles as Jongin takes one of Kyungsoo’s crayons and colors with him, “Did you order already?” 

“No. I was waiting for you,” Baekhyun giggles and looks at the person behind the counter before winking at them and nodding. 

“Thanks Junmyeon hyung!” Chanyeol smiles at the man who rolls his eyes and smiles at the two. 

“So what are you doing for dinner?” Baekhyun asks while Chanyeol grabs his phone and smiles. 

“We gonna go eat with Sehunnie!” Jongin giggles and cuddles Kyungsoo who makes a huff at the sound of Sehun’s name. 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at Kyungsoo but remains silent, “You’re going out with Sehun?” 

“He asked me. I couldn’t refuse,” Chanyeol chuckles and texts Sehun happily. 

“Whipped,” Junmyeon chuckles as he sets the drinks down in front of each person, “Is this like the second time you’ve met him?” 

“Mmhm! But I know daddy likes him! He kept saying his name in the shower!” Jongin giggles as Chanyeol chokes on his coffee. 

“PARK CHANYEOL!” Junmyeon screeches and laughs loudly causing several other people to look at him. 

“Will you stop telling everyone we see?” Chanyeol looks at his son who giggles and shakes his head no. 

“Chanyeol you’re in deep,” Yoongi, Junmyeon’s friend and co-owner, looks at Chanyeol and shakes his head. 

“I know. Trust me,” Chanyeol chuckles softly and shakes his head. 

Chanyeol looks at his phone and smiles as he sees the message from Sehun pop up on his phone. Baekhyun could only smile to see how happy his friend was for once. He wouldn’t want him either way. 

________________

Chanyeol and Jongin stand outside of Sehun’s classroom playing with Chanyeol’s phone. Sehun stands in the doorway of his classroom watching the two laughing over the phone. Sehun clears his throat making Chanyeol almost drop his phone on the tiled ground. Chanyeol puts his phone away and smiles at Sehun. Sehun walks over to the two and smiles brightly. 

“Where to Mister Park?” Sehun grins and holds his hand out for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol blushes and laces his fingers with Sehun and holds Jongin’s hand with his other hand, “I figured we could go to the new restaurant that just opened up.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Sehun smiles as they walk to Chanyeol’s car. 

“I apologize for the mess. Someone doesn’t like to clean up after themselves,” Chanyeol smiles at Jongin as he buckles him in. 

“Nuh-uh! Daddy!” Jongin whines loudly. 

“Pardon me, but last time I checked, I didn’t eat yogurt bites with Kyungsoo in the back seat,” Chanyeol laughs as Jongin giggles and shakes his head. 

Chanyeol walks over and opens Sehun’s door for him smiling. Sehun leans over and kisses Chanyeol’s cheek, “Thank you.” 

Chanyeol nods and blushes before closing his door and then walking over to his side and getting in. Chanyeol starts the car and hums to the song that plays on the radio. Sehun grabs Chanyeol’s free hand and holds it smiling brightly. Chanyeol smiles and looks at Sehun happily. He turns his head back to the road as he drives to the restaurant. Jongin loudly sings the incorrect lyrics to the song making Sehun laugh and shake his head. Chanyeol pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant and parks his car. Chanyeol gets out of the car before opening up Sehun’s door and then going to Jongin’s door and opening it up before helping him unbuckle. Jongin gets out and holds Chanyeol’s hand and Sehun’s hand. Sehun smiles and begins to swing Jongin with the help of Chanyeol. Jongin squeals loudly and smiles as they walk inside. 

“Hello! How many?” the host asks and smiles. 

“Two adults and one child,” Sehun smiles as Jongin pouts and whines. 

“I’m not a child!” Jongin whines. 

“Yes you are,” Chanyeol snorts as the host chuckles and leads them to a table. 

The three males sit down and Jongin pouts when he can barely see over the table. The host smiles and brings out a booster seat for Jongin. Jongin giggles and stands up before sitting on the booster seat. 

“I’m a big boy!” Jongin smiles at the host. 

“You are! Would you like a chocolate milk?” the host asks smiles brightly. 

“Yes please!” Jongin giggles and looks at Sehun and Chanyeol. 

“What can I get you two?” the host smiles. 

“Can I get water please?” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Can I get some chocolate milk also?” Sehun blushes lightly making Jongin squeal happily. 

“Of course! I’ll go put those in for you! Your waiter will be out soon!” the host walks to the waiter of that section and tells them the drinks. 

“How was the rest of conferences?” Chanyeol asks Sehun and smiles brightly while looking at the menu. 

“Besides being threatened by one parent because their student is doing bad, pretty decent,” Sehun smiles before holding Chanyeol’s hand noticing how tense and angry he became, “It’s okay. You don’t need to worry.” 

“Daddy? I want chicken,” Jongin pouts and looks at his dad. 

“You can have chicken silly boy,” Chanyeol smiles at Jongin before looking at Sehun, “Are you sure it’s okay?” 

“I’m sure you overprotective dork,” Sehun chuckles softly and shakes his head. 

Chanyeol blushes and shakes his head before looking over the menu again. Jongin begins to color on the picture the host gave him. Chanyeol smiles and closes his menu when he has decided what to eat. He looks at Jongin who struggles to color. Chanyeol smiles and shakes his head as the waiter brings their drinks to the table. 

“Well if I’m not mistaken I think this chocolate milk belongs to the cutest boy in town,” the waiter sets the chocolate milk in front of Jongin who giggles loudly and blushes. The waiter sets the other drinks in front of the two males before smiling, “Do you know what you would like?” 

“Little one would like the chicken katsu please. I’ll take the tempura u-dong please,” Chanyeol smiles and then looks at Sehun happily. 

“I’ll take the same thing as him,” Sehun smiles while looking at Chanyeol. 

“I’ll get that in for you now,” the waiter smiles and walks away. 

“Daddy? I love you,” Jongin smiles and continues coloring. 

“I love you too baby,” Chanyeol grins and looks at Sehun, “What made you want to be a teacher?” 

“When I was in school, I didn’t get the education I wanted from my teachers, so I wanted to become a teacher to offer my students the education they wanted. I tailor my learning to each student. If I need to work on something extra with someone, I often give the kids something to color until I can finish the lesson with everyone. It gives their brains a break so I’m not overworking them. That way they can all be on the same level,” Sehun smiles then makes a face at Jongin. 

“That’s really cool. I wish I had that when I was in school,” Chanyeol chuckles and smiles at Sehun who nods his head in agreement. 

“Jongin has many pictures hung up in the classroom. I do that too. If they want to give me a picture I’ll hang them up in the class,” Sehun giggles as Jongin sticks his tongue out while he’s coloring on the page. 

“Of course he does. You should see my fridge,” Chanyeol chuckles and stretches slightly causing his shirt to lift up. 

Sehun glances and turns a deep shade of red before Chanyeol winks and puts his shirt down. Jongin giggles at his picture and continues to color more. 

“What do you do for work? I don’t think I’ve ever asked,” Sehun smiles and looks at Chanyeol who nods and begins to rub his thumb against Sehun’s hand. 

“I’m right under the CEO of Young Enterprises,” Chanyeol smiles and bites his lip when Sehun’s eyes go wide. 

“Oh my god. You’ve got to be kidding me. Young Enterprises? She’s the biggest founder of our school!” Sehun looks at Chanyeol in shock. 

“I know. I do a lot of the reports for funding,” Chanyeol chuckles softly and looks at Sehun happily. 

“Well I’ll be damned. My future boyfriend basically pays my bills,” Sehun giggles while Chanyeol turns red. 

“I have a boyfriend,” Jongin smiles and looks at Sehun and Chanyeol. 

“Does he know he’s your boyfriend?” Sehun smiles at Jongin who nods his head. 

“It’s Kyungie! Kyungie is my boyfriend,” Jongin giggles happily and squeals when his food gets placed in front of him. 

The three males begin to eat with small talk. They spend their time at the restaurant with smiles and laughter. Chanyeol was unbelievably happy that they were there and that he had Sehun in his life. When all three males are done eating Chanyeol pays for the food and leaves his tip before taking his two boys to the car. Chanyeol smiles and puts Jongin in the car seat and buckles him up. Jongin kisses Chanyeol and giggles happily. 

“I love you daddy,” Jongin smiles at Chanyeol. 

“I love you too baby boy,” Chanyeol kisses his nose before closing the door and walking over to Sehun’s door and opening it up for him. 

Sehun smiles and kisses Chanyeol deeply. Chanyeol blushes but wraps his arms around Sehun and kisses him back. Sehun nips on Chanyeol’s bottom lip before pulling away and putting his head on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol smiles and kisses Sehun’s head before Sehun pulls away from the hug and gets in the car. Chanyeol closes his door and gets in the car on his side smiling. 

“Daddies kissed!” Jongin squeals and hides his face. 

“We did baby,” Sehun grins and smiles at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol chuckles and turns on the radio in his car before holding Sehun’s hand and turning to him, “Do you want to stay the night? I know it’s weird but we’ve basically fallen asleep on the phone together since you’ve gotten my number.” 

“I’d love to stay,” Sehun giggles and leans over to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek happily. 

“Ew,” Jongin giggles and closes his eyes. 

Chanyeol laughs and begins to drive towards his house smiling. He looks in his rearview mirror to see Jongin moving his head to the music. He chuckles and looks at the road again as Jongin begins to loudly sing the song incorrectly once again. Sehun grins at the younger boy and begins to sing it with him. Chanyeol smiles and bites his lip to keep from tearing up. He saw his best friend in Sehun. He saw Jiwoo’s smile. He saw Jiwoo’s joking ways. He saw her flirtatious remarks that she would always make. Chanyeol knew in his heart that Sehun was the one.


End file.
